Harvey's Heart
by Budding Lily
Summary: Harvey Specter is a cold corporate lawyer interested in me, myself, and I. But when he meets a genius toddler in need of a father, his heart might just melt. (T as a precaution, probably just K )
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooooo… this is my first fanfiction. Ever. Hopefully you guys like it! I welcome all sorts of comments (read between the lines: PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELIES). Criticism is fine, as long as it's constructive (please no overt hating, I'm new at this). So, yeah. If I get, ummm….. 5 positive reviews, I will put up the next chapter. Here you go!**

"Harvey, this is non-negotiable. The New Explorations into Science, Technology and Math School is having their annual mock trial, and the firm needs to be represented." Harvey Specter rolled his eyes.

"Jessica, it's a middle school. This is Pearson Hardman. I hardly think we need representation." Jessica swiveled in her chair to glare at Harvey.

"This school produces some of the most gifted children in the country, many of whom go on to Harvard. And what is the ONLY University we recruit from?" Harvey started to answer, but was cut off by a wave of the managing partner's hand.

"That's right; Harvard. So you are going to go to the trial and have a wonderful time showing how fantastic this firm is." Harvey looked up to see Jessica holding a folder out to him.

She glanced up, saying, "Read this in your office. It'll tell you everything you need to know." Harvey sighed, grabbed the folder, and walked out.

Of course! Jessica wouldn't send just any associate; that would look like she didn't care. But Harvey was right; it was just a middle school. Nothing worth sending any of the partners. So, she chose the happy medium. The senior associate. Harvey sighed again, running his fingers through his hair.

"Sooooo, how was your meeting with Jessica?" He turned to see Louis leaning up against Donna's empty desk. The tone of the question irritated Harvey, but the opportunity was too good to resist.

He grinned widely. "Oh, it was great, Louis! In fact, we were just discussing me making junior partner within the next... hour or so? I'm sure you'll get the memo when Jessica emails it out soon." Harvey spun and stepped into his office, leaving a slack-jawed Louis outside.

He sat down and stared at the folder in his hands. In one way, this could be Jessica giving him a chance to prove he had what it takes to make junior partner; it was no small task to represent New York City's most prestigious law firm. On the other hand, it could just be the higher-ups pushing a crappy job onto the underlings. It wouldn't be the first time, Harvey mused.

"Harvey!" He looked up to see Donna peeking in his office, glaring. "What the hell did you do to Louis?! He seems to be in shock and he won't leave my desk." Harvey glanced around Donna to see that it was true; Louis was still frozen outside his office, mouth almost to the floor.

Giving Donna a wink, Harvey said, "I told him I made junior partner." She rolled her eyes. "I'm assuming the wink implies that you didn't make partner, you just wanted to mess with him." Harvey simply tapped his nose.

"Well, if you stop arguing with Jessica and just go to the mock trial, you'll be that much closer." He looked up to see her grinning mischievously.

"Have you been listening through the intercom again?"

Donna rolled her eyes patronizingly. "When do I not?"

Harvey chuckled and looked back at the folder. Donna was right. Every step he took towards Jessica's good side brought him closer to partnership. Maybe this trial thing wouldn't be so bad…

**Oh! And I am giving kudos to ****_Phoenix on cloud nine_****, my inspiration! THANK YOU**

**PS: I know it's short, but I don't want to put too much out if no one likes it :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMIGOSH! So much love for my story! Thank you all so much - you have no idea how much this means to me. However... (brace yourselves: tissues, glasses of water, tampons ;)) I have midterms next week so I probably won't update too much in the next week or so. And by that I mean I'll be writing short, tantalizing chapters, and then rewarding y'all with a super long and fluffy piece ;) So please accept that as a peace offering, and enjoy... ****_the meeting._**

"Harvey! Let's go!"

Harvey groaned as he lifted his eyes to see Donna tapping her watch impatiently. He really didn't want to go, especially after he had read the contents of Jessica's folder. Apparently, the winner of the trial got to spend an entire month shadowing the senior associate of the representative firm. At first, Harvey just laughed, feeling bad for the poor sucker who would be stuck with a middle school kid for a month. And then it dawned on him.

_He_ was the poor sucker.

Ever since this revelation, he had been dreading the day.

"Damn it, Donna, I don't want to!" She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Harvey, grow up! It sounds like you're throwing a tantrum or something." Harvey just glared in response, slowly getting up and walking out of his office.

As he made his way to the elevator, he ran into Jessica. She straightened his tie, saying, "Make me proud." Harvey simply nodded.

He stepped in the elevator and pushed for the ground floor. This was his chance to make partner, and he would do whatever it took. Harvey sighed as he hopped into his classic Mustang and drove off. He really would do _anything_...

Harvey pulled up to the school and parked in a spot specially reserved for him. It was nice that someone in the world appreciated him. As the thought crossed his mind, he winced. He could almost feel the smack he would have received if Donna had heard him complaining.

Harvey quickly made his way through the school to the auditorium. He sat down just in time for the students participating to enter. As the trial started, Harvey took note of the opposing lawyers.

The defense was led by a stocky teen that seemed very confident. According to the official pamphlet, this was Kyle Durant, the 14-year-old president of the school's Mock Trial Club. He was the top "lawyer" his age in the city, and was rumored to have a spot set aside for him at Harvard.

The prosecution was led by a Michael Ross, who was relatively unknown. Apparently, he was a new student who, within his first week at school, was in a position to challenge Kyle's coveted position at the top.

Harvey looked up to see for himself, as there was not much information available on Michael Ross. The kid was taller, with brown hair. He looked to be about 12, and was very fidgety. Harvey smirked. This Michael kid obviously didn't do well under pressure; an easy win for Kyle, then.

Kyle's opening statement was perfectly delivered, but the wording was a little bit awkward. Michael's was read off a piece of paper; he kept looking down next to him, almost as if for reassurance. The statement sounded like one Harvey would say; short and sweet. Unfortunately, Michael's stuttering marred an otherwise perfect introduction. When he was done, he sat down, letting out a sigh of relief.

While watching Michael suspiciously, Harvey saw a small hand reach up and give Michael a high-five. Harvey squinted and leaned forward. Whoever was sitting next to Michael was pretty short, as Harvey could only see a mess of blonde hair.

As the trial progressed, he paid less and less attention to Kyle and Michael and put more focus on the blonde kid. He kept handing Michael notes and high-fiving him after every triumph, no matter how small.

Before Harvey knew it, the trial was over, but not with the result he had previously expected. Michael had absolutely crushed Kyle. Harvey let a small smile slip across his face. Kyle was taking it _very_ poorly, but Michael was just sitting quietly in his seat.

Harvey got up and started to make his way to the front of the room to congratulate the boy. He plastered a smile on his face and repeated the mantra: _junior partner, junior partner, junior partner_. As he got closer, he noticed an older woman hug Michael and his blonde companion.

"I'm so proud of you," the woman said, smiling at the two boys. Harvey waited to the side until she was done talking and approached Michael.

He stuck out his hand saying, "Congratulations. I'm Harvey Specter. I suppose we're going to be spending some time together." Michael glanced at his friend and shook Harvey's hand uncertainly.

"Um... hi... I think you might be confused..." Michael looked again at his companion.

Harvey smiled, but rolled his eyes inside. Harvey Specter _always_ knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. "Of course not! You won, Mr. Ross, and that means-"

The woman stepped forward, grinning. "No, Mr. Specter, you _are_ mistaken. This is Trevor." She slid her arm around his shoulders. The not-Michael smirked.

Harvey just stood there, as the fake smile slowly slid off his face. "Then where the_ hell_ is Michael?"

In the corner of his eye, Harvey saw a tiny hand go up in the air. Turning, he saw Michael's-no, Trevor's- friend step forward. The blonde boy cleared his throat and looked up at Harvey nervously.

His bright blue eyes met Harvey's as he announced the last thing Harvey had expected. "I-I'm Michael Ross."

**Oh, and the more you review, the more motivated I am to continue :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**GAH! I am sooooo sorry for taking so long to update; midterms were a bee-otch, and then my parents decided to drag me off to a magical little place in the middle of nowhere with no internet. I didn't even have time to write! But I am back, and hopefully there will be no more two-week-hiatuses. It is absolutely staggering how many people have read my story and I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart. And here is my next chapter. There is some language, but nothing horrible.**

Harvey just stared. _This_ was Michael Ross?! He looked like he was two!

"Jesus, kid, how old are you?" Michael smiled angelically as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"I'm five!" The woman with her arm around Trevor frowned suddenly and clucked her tongue at Michael.

"Okay, so I'll be four for one more month. But I'm _almost_ five."

Harvey was silent as he thought everything through. He was five – well, he would be in a month – which would explain the lack of information in the pamphlet. He had no other school experience listed because he had never _been_ to school before. But then how the hell was he able to be in middle school, let alone demolish the school's law prodigy? This kid must be a _genius_; not a my-child-gets-all-A's genius, but a certifiable oh-hi-MENSA genius.

Harvey almost smiled, but then remembered. _The winner of the trial gets to shadow the senior associate of the representative firm for a month._

Michael Ross was the victor. He wasn't even five yet. Harvey was going to be responsible for a toddler for a _month_.

As he mulled over his situation, Michael waited, looking increasingly nervous.

"Ummm… Mr. Specter? Is everything okay?"

Harvey looked down at the very pale boy in front of him and nodded slowly. "Yeah… I just…"

Trevor barged in, snarkily finishing, "Wasn't expecting a little kid? Well, Mike's the smartest kid there is." He stepped back, smiling, and punched his friend's arm.

"So, are you going somewhere with The Suit, or should we head back to Tanner's?"

"Ummm…" Michael looked uncertainly at Harvey, who responded with a shrug.

"It's up to you." He then glanced at the woman, who stepped forward.

"Mike, I think you should go with Mr. Specter. Maybe get a feel for his office before you start going every day." Turning to Harvey, she smiled and extended her hand.

"I'm Edith Ross, Mike's grandmother." The two shook hands and Harvey took the opportunity to pull her aside, as the boys had started an intense thumb war.

"Mrs. Ross –" She waved her hand at him.

"No, none of that 'Mrs. Ross' or 'ma'am' stuff. You will call me Edith."

She then gestured for Harvey to continue. He leaned forward, eyes flickering toward Michael, who was now being chased around the room by Trevor.

"Is he really…"

"Only five?" Edith nodded.

"He has an eidetic memory and he loves to read. When he sees, hears, or reads something, he understands it. And when he understands something, he never forgets it." Harvey leaned back, bemused.

"So why law? That doesn't seem like something a five-year-old would latch on to." Mike's grandmother sighed.

"I suppose there are many reasons. The first time was because he went to a library, looking for the biggest book they had, and he came back with a law handbook."

Harvey prompted her to continue.

"And the second time?"

Edith looked away, her voice getting quiet.

"Mike's parents died about a year ago. I'm his only living relative, but child services though I was too old to take care of him myself. So, he was put into a foster home, the same one as Trevor, actually. He decided to start researching to see if he could find something to overturn the decision." She smiled sadly.

"Sometimes _I'm_ not even sure how old he is… At times, he is the most mature young man I have ever met, but other times, he reverts back to his true age." Edith looked over at Harvey and patted his shoulder.

"I know this is a lot to take in; it looks like you were barely coming to terms with watching over a teenager, let alone a five-year-old." Harvey made to protest, but she raised her hand to stop him.

"Just let me finish, okay? Mike is really excited about this. He may get a bit riled up sometimes, but if you give him boundaries and rules, he will respect them. And don't just ignore him; you'd be surprised with what he might be able to help you with," she added with a wink.

Harvey looked over at the boy and sighed. Mike was sitting in the judge's chair, playing with the gavel. _Right. Real mature_. Edith laughed at the patronizing look on his face.

"He's just eager. Why don't you take him to Pearson Hardman? Mike can call Mr. Tanner when you're done." Harvey began to take out a notepad from his briefcase, but stopped.

"I can get contact information from Michael, can't I?" Edith smiled.

"You're catching on."

Harvey and Edith walked over to Mike, who was now by himself. Harvey looked around, confused.

"Where's Trevor?" Mike jumped up, eager to please.

"He stared the walk back to Tanner's house. It's really not that far." Harvey nodded and gestured for Mike to follow him.

"Come on, kid, I'll give you a tour of the firm this afternoon and get you acclimated. We'll start on the real stuff tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Mr. Specter!" Mike stood perfectly still, but the gleam in his bright blue eyes betrayed his excitement.

Harvey turned to thank Edith for her help, but instead of the handshake he offered, he received a hug.

"You take good care of him, you hear? He's young and impressionable, so don't do anything stupid around him."

Harvey chuckled and awkwardly patted her back as he withdrew.

Edith turned to her grandson and held out her arms. Mike immediately jumped into them and held her close.

Harvey stepped outside to give them privacy and get ready to leave.

As he started his car, he looked at the passenger seat, realizing that the seat belt wouldn't cut it for a little kid. Harvey noted that he would have to have Donna buy a car seat.

Oh boy. He was getting soft.

Oh God. _DONNA._

Oh, this was going to nightmare, he realized with a laugh.

"What's so funny, Mr. Specter?" Harvey looked out the window to see Mike standing and staring at the car in awe.

"It's nothing, Michael. I just realized how my assistant will react when she sees you." His eyes snapped up away from the car and onto Harvey's.

"Will she be upset?"

Harvey grinned, and patted the passenger seat.

"No, but she'll turn into a real mother hen. Oh, and don't worry about the seat belt," Harvey added as Mike slid into the car uncertainly. "I'll drive carefully today and get a car seat soon."

Mike smiled as he got himself situated. "Thanks, Mr. Specter."

"Eh, don't mention it, Michael." _No, seriously, don't mention it. Reputations, you know. A lifetime to build, seconds to destroy. _

"Oh, and Mr. Specter was my father. Call me Harvey." "Fine, I'll call you Harvey if you call me Mike." Harvey nodded. "Deal."

As Harvey pulled up in front of Pearson Hardman, Mike just stared in awe.

"This is where you work?" He whispered, almost afraid that if he spoke too loud, the law firm in front of him would disappear.

Harvey sighed. "Yes Mike, now let's go! If you make me any more late, I might not work there anymore."

Mike quickly hopped out of the car and ran towards the building.

Without Harvey.

Through oncoming traffic.

Harvey looked on in horror as the boy weaved his way through the cars, almost getting hit twice. He quickly followed and grabbed the boy's arm tightly when he made it across.

"Jesus Christ, don't do that!" Mike cringed away and covered his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hit me, I won't do it again!" Harvey let go of Mike's arm in shock. The boy stepped back, cowering.

Hurt him? Where the hell would he get that idea? Harvey bent down in front of Mike, who was still shivering with fear.

"Mike… look at me." Blue eyes slowly lifted, revealing a terrified interior.

"I will _never_ hit you. Do you understand? Yes, I am angry, but you ran through traffic! Just… don't do that again, okay?" Mike slowly nodded, sniffling.

Harvey stood up and nudged Mike with his leg.

"Let's go, kid; we've got work to do." Mike immediately smiled, and the two walked into Pearson Hardman.

**Oh, and there are three outside references hidden in this chapter; White Collar, Stardust, and Finding Nemo (in that order). Can anyone find them? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! So I noticed that many people caught on to my White Collar and Finding Nemo references, but not the Stardust one. It was **_"No, seriously, don't mention it. Reputations, you know. A lifetime to build, seconds to destroy." _**Robert De Niro says this, and it's one of my favorite lines EVER. So here's my fourth chapta; please R&R. Some language, but nothing terrible.**

The floor was silent. All eyes were on the odd pair.

_The great and powerful Harvey Specter... with a kid?! _

Surely there was some kind of misunderstanding. Maybe that was just someone who _looked_ like Harvey, who got lost...

"Don't you all have work to do?"

There was no mistaking_ that_ condescending tone; this was Harvey Specter.

Harvey rolled his eyes before glaring at the rest of the associates.

"Come on, Mike, let's go to my office."

They walked out of the bullpen, only to be stopped by a short, yet intimidating man.

He smirked at Harvey.

"So, wonder boy, where the hell have you been? I've got three cases waiting on you. Just because Jessica likes you doesn't mean you can just waltz in and out of here whenever you want. Get your shit together and get back to work."

"That's not a nice word."

The comment came from behind Harvey.

The man let out a creepy little giggle, thinking that Harvey had talked back.

"Excuse me? Care to repeat that?"

Mike stepped out from behind Harvey's legs and cleared his throat.

"That's not a nice word. It was mean of you to say that."

The man just stared at Mike and then pointed.

"Harvey, what the hell is this?"

"It's a kid, Louis."

"Where the hell did it come from?"

Harvey smirked. _This was too good of an opportunity to pass up._

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much..."

Louis scowled and stated, "I know how sex works, Harvey."

"How would you, seeing as you've never had it?" He snapped back.

The two just glowered at each other, with Mike slowly creeping away from the confrontation; the lawyers looked like they were about to come to blows.

"Boys, no fighting in the house."

Both men stepped back as Jessica walked up.

"Jessica, Harvey has been gone for three hours, which is completely unacceptable."

The managing partner simply smiled.

"That is because I asked him to. Today was the mock trial, and Harvey was representing the firm. Oh, and where's Kyle?" Jessica asked, looking around.

"Kyle?"

Jessica turned to Harvey with ice in her voice.

"You were supposed to bring the winner of the trial back here. _Tell_ me you didn't leave him there."

Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Wow, so little faith in the underdog."

"Excuse me?"

He smiled, preparing to blow Jessica's mind.

"Kyle didn't win; Mike did."

"So you left Mike."

Harvey frowned and gestured behind him.

"No, he's right here –"

He looked at the spot where Mike had been. _Oh shit._

Harvey immediately walked away from Jessica and Louis, scanning for the tell-tale blonde tuft of hair.

"Harvey, where do you think you're going?"

He turned around and glared at Louis.

"I'm trying to find a kid who has never been here before who is probably scared and lost."

Jessica grinned abruptly.

"Do I sense a bit of protectiveness here?"

"Of course not!" Harvey blurted out. "He just… has new-people issues."

"Harvey, he's a teenager; he'll be fine."

Harvey headed toward his office, informing Jessica of the issue.

"See, the thing is… he's not."

Jessica stopped following him, confused.

"I'll explain later!"

Harvey yelled down the hall as he walked up to his assistant's desk. Unfortunately, it was empty.

"Donna!"

One of the first-year associates poked his head around the corner.

"Ummm… she's in the break room."

Harvey strode past him.

"Thanks Harry."

He waved lamely, adding, "Actually… it's Harold…"

Harvey rushed into the break room, calling, "Donna! I need your help; I lost –"

He stopped to process to scene in front of him.

Donna was sitting on the couch with Mike in her lap, steadily feeding him cookies. She looked up, surprised.

"Harvey? What do you need?"

When he didn't answer, she continued.

"Well, how was the trial? Where's the winner? You didn't leave him there, did you?"

Harvey slowly ran a hand through his hair, relieved that Mike with was her.

"No, I didn't leave him there."

"Then where is he?"

"He's sitting in your lap, Donna."

She blinked and looked at the boy who had sheepishly stopped eating.

"Are-are you sure?"

Harvey rolled his eyes and snatched a cookie out of her frozen hands.

"Yes, Donna, I'm positive. And why are you feeding him?"

Donna grabbed the cookie back, huffing, "I thought he was one of the partners' kids. He was staring at the cookie jar, but he couldn't reach, so I grabbed him a few."

Mike mumbled something while sneaking yet _another_ cookie into his pocket.

"What was that?"

He swallowed. "Thank you for the cookies."

Donna ruffled his hair, smiling. "No problem, sweetie. Now what was this about Mike winning the trial?"

Harvey grinned and sat next to them. "Oh, this kid whupped the other guy's ass, and he wasn't even the one presenting! By the way," Harvey questioned curiously, "why weren't you presenting the case yourself?"

Mike blushed furiously. "My teacher said I wasn't loud enough; she said I had to find some other way to present my information, so I asked Trevor to talk for me. Besides, he got extra credit out of it, so everyone was happy."

"Huh."

Donna just looked at Mike, a small smile on her face.

"Do I sense a bit of _pride_ coming from you?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. _What was with everyone today? _

"No, it was just nice to see that cocky teen get his ass handed to him on a silver platter."

Donna gave him a knowing look as she lifted Mike off of her lap and onto the floor.

"Well, I've got to get back to work; you have three cases where clients are specifically requesting you, so don't take too long."

She walked out of the room. Mike looked up at Harvey.

"She's nice. I like her. Will your assistant be that nice?"

Harvey got up and waved for Mike to follow him.

"Here, I'll introduce you."

They walked down the hall and stopped in front of a relatively roomy glass office. The door welcomed all visitors:

_Harvey Specter. Senior Associate. _

Mike tugged on his sleeve.

"Is this your office?"

Harvey nodded and turned Mike to look at the desk directly behind him. "And _that's _my assistant."

Mike was pleasantly surprised to see Donna – the cookie lady – sitting there taking calls.

Seeing Mike with Donna at her desk reminded Harvey of the car seat.

"Oh, Donna, there's something I need you to do…"

"I've already ordered the car seat, and I sent one of the associates out to get Mike plenty of snacks. I specified Goldfish, they're his favorite. Also, we'll be moving a smaller desk in for him to do his homework at."

Mike stared in awe. "How…"

She smirked. "I'm Donna, sweetie. I know everything."

He gave her a skeptical look.

"_Everything_? What's my favorite color?"

Donna gave him a once-over.

"Blue."

Mike's eyes widen in disbelief. Donna grinned.

"Honey, that's _all_ you're wearing."

Harvey looked down and realized she was right; even dressed up, he was wearing denim jeans, a light blue shirt, a striped blue tie, and a navy blue jacket.

"She's right, kid, it _is_ pretty obvious."

Mike looked over his attire and blushed.

At that moment, Harold walked in with a fishbowl and fish food.

"Here, Donna, I went as fast as I could, but the nearest pet shop is pretty far away…"

He trailed off when he noticed the three of them staring strangely at him. "What?"

"Harold… I meant goldfish the _snack_, not the fish."

Mike gasped.

"You bought a fish?! What's its name? Can we keep it?"

Harvey groaned. Now the kid wants a fish?

This was going to be a long month.

**Oh, and there's a reference to ****_The West Wing_**** in here. Care to find it? J**


	5. Chapter 45

**Hey guys!**

**First off: I am so unbelievably sorry for not updating. So much stuff has been going on; SATs, tests, friend troubles, NHS responsibilities (I was elected secretary :)), not to mention the fact that I just got asked to prom last night, so I have barely a month to find a dress and everything.**

**But enough about me. This is for you. I have been so busy and I still am. I am going on vacation next week and soon after, I will have 3 AP tests. BUT I will do my best to keep writing. Hopefully I will have another chapter up by the end of month, but I can't make any promises.**  
**So sorry for the wait dearies, but it shouldn't be for much longer. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Budding Lily**


End file.
